<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Последняя из Аддамсов || The last of the Addams by Margarido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836521">Последняя из Аддамсов || The last of the Addams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido'>Margarido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cemetery, Character Death, Death, Disease, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2014, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ветер, могилы, девушка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Последняя из Аддамсов || The last of the Addams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ФБ-2014, есть копия на фикбуке.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На пустынном кладбище гулял дикий ветер. С завываниями он проскакивал между деревьев, нырял сквозь звенья цепей, дырчатые детали памятников и оград. Он шелестел редкой листвой старых деревьев, хлопал болтающимися дверцами и ставнями, бог весть, какими судьбами оказавшимися на кладбищенских строениях. Легкими порывами ветер взметал пыль на дорожках, завивал ее в маленькие смерчи. Иногда, будто накопив силу, он умудрялся сдвинуть легкие гравийные камешки. Попавшийся в его сети легкий шелковый платок взлетел повыше и зацепился за корявый сук. Словно обидевшись на дерево, столь не вовремя подвернувшееся у него на пути, ветер взвыл дико, мощно, неуправляемо и тут же стих, словно истратив в этом рывке свои силы.</p><p>Черноволосая девушка среднего роста встала на цыпочки и сняла с ветки платок. Повязала его на шею, словно пионерский галстук, выпростав сверху длинные косы. В ясных серых глазах не читалось ни единой эмоции. Плотно сжатые тонкие губы не давали ни единой возможности случайному физиогномисту определить ее душевное состояние. Иссиня-черное платье, хотя и закрытое, было все же чересчур прохладным для ноября. Впрочем, по виду ее хозяйки вряд ли можно было сказать, что ей холодно.</p><p>Она несла в руках охапку свежесрезанных роз без цветков, медленным шагом торжественно вышагивала вдоль могил. Первый десяток мощных фигурных камней ее не интересовал. Она видела их с раннего детства, знала наизусть все истории их владельцев. Сегодня же ее шаги направлялись к свежим могилам, самой старой из которых едва исполнилось тринадцать дней, а самая новая была засыпана этим утром.</p><p>Круглый серый камень с надписью кривыми буквами. Ее брат последние два дня своей жизни сам вырезал этот текст. Пару раз передумывал, сбивал и снова резал, выбивал на твердом граните. Оставил и не стал делать только дату: ни он сам, ни домашний врач Мбого не могли никак определить, в какой же день придется засыпать свежую могилу на семейном кладбище. Хотелось все-таки скорее, либо умереть, либо выжить. Уж слишком стал раздражать больного нездоровый румянец на щеках, шелушащиеся щеки и горячий лоб. Его отец даже заказал билеты на северный полюс: а вдруг тамошний климат все же поможет?.. Мбого только качал головой: от «испанки», вирус которой сам же мальчик «воскресил» из старых семейных костей и модифицировал, пустив его на споры африканской душительницы Клеопатры, ничто не могло помочь.</p><p>Семья всегда довольно спокойно относилась к смерти: уж слишком многое напоминало о ней в доме и вокруг. Сама история предков учила лишь тому, что любой конец нужно воспринимать легко, достойно и так, как будто это всего лишь очередная прогулка, а может, лишь новая причуда. Мучительная смерть всегда считалась самой почетной: тот, кто умирал тихо и мгновенно, быстро забывался, а на их могилах даже нечего было написать.</p><p>Но даже с такой точки зрения смерть младшего сына воспринять слишком трудно. Любой уход на тот свет может оказаться как минимум любопытен, а как максимум – даже мил, однако отсутствие близкого человека каждодневно рядом дается непросто.<br/>Пять колючих стеблей с редкими листьями легли на могилу Пагзли Аддамса. Рука девушки с косами на мгновение коснулась сухой, сыпучей земли. «Приходи иногда ко мне в кошмарах», – еле слышно шепнула она.</p><p>Жар и боль, видимо, настоятельно желали остаться в доме: они перекинулись на всеобщего любимца, на Вещь. Его могила – следующая. Маленький камень, выточенный в форме руки, сжатой в кулак. Да, именно таким – сильным, стойким, твердым, – запомнили Аддамсы своего питомца. Кожа его кисти пошла красными пятнами, а засунутый между пальцев градусник лопнул от перегрева. Ни мази, ни примочки, ни лед, ни вода, ни даже яркий поток ультрафиолета не смогли убить вирус. Вещь хирел и тощал на глазах. В коробку перед похоронами легла рука, более похожая на мумифицированную конечность фараона, нежели на некогда веселого товарища младших Аддамсов и лучшего помощника миссис Аддамс.</p><p>На крошечный холмик легли три стебля. «Ничто не смоет твои отпечатки в этом доме».</p><p>От Вещи зараза перешла сразу двоим: Ларчу и Маман. Если первый держался до последнего, даже пару раз утаскивал хозяйскую пудру, дабы скрыть лихорадочную красноту щек, то вторая слегка и сгорела за полдня. Бессменный дворецкий успел обслужить пышные похороны, на которые съехалась почти вся родня, а затем рухнул, пытаясь наиграть печальную мелодию на клавесине.</p><p>На кривоватом могильном камне Маман не было имени: никто из Аддамсов его уже и не помнил. Простое «Миссис Аддамс – старшая» вот и все, что выгравировал Гомес на нем. Его глаза покраснели, щеки впали. Да, он был здоров, но по виду даже Мбого вряд ли мог утверждать это на сто процентов.</p><p>«Бабуль, я все-таки возьму твою книгу. Мне пригодится», - проговорила негромко девушка и возложила на могилу десяток стеблей, обвитых ядовитым плющом вместо ленты.</p><p>Рядом – камень, высотой с человека. Одну, самую длинную розу, с полуотрубленной головкой положила она на высокий холмик. «Я не продам клавикорд, ты не думай. И не найду, кто будет на нем играть. Он навеки останется твоим».</p><p>Камень, укрытый ветвями карликовой плакучей ивы, даже не нуждался в надписи: настолько он походил на своего отныне уже вечного владельца. Специально для него среди розовых стеблей затесалась связка многообразных плющей и полуувядших вьюнков. Они легли вдоль могилы, покрывая ее подобно тому, как роскошная шевелюра скрывала кузена Итта. Мбого лечил его с особым трепетом: ну как же, не каждый день попадается пациент, которому невозможно прослушать легкие из-за того, что мешает шорох ветра в его волосах.<br/>«А я тебе положила расческу в гроб. Может, пригодится. Мало ли», – почти с надеждой подумала девушка.</p><p>Из-под густых зарослей ромашек почти не было видно следующего могильного холма. О да, они проросли мгновенно: кажется, всю жизнь ждали, когда можно вытянуть все соки из хозяйки.</p><p>«Не волнуйся, тетя, буду поливать их дважды в день», – девушка уткнулась носом в ромашки, до донышка вдохнула их горьковатый аромат. Между их стеблей уложила одну розу без цветка.</p><p>На мгновение она заколебалась. Облизнула губы в нерешительности. Два камня, которые появились одновременно. Один – квадратный, с остро отточенными углами, второй – высокий, с овальным верхом. Ее отец не был болен. Его организм, как и ее, сумел противостоять болезни. Так вышло, что из всей семьи только они двое не смогли заразиться. Другое дело, что горячка Мортиши Аддамс вымотала все силы, всё мужество, всю жизнерадостность ее мужа. Яркий румянец на ее щеках, горячий лоб убивали его вернее, чем любой вирус. Уже не скрываясь, он беззвучно рыдал у ее постели, приникнув губами к руке умирающей.</p><p>«Я, кажется, уже скучаю… Но да, пока не приду. Разве что сюда…» – Вензди Аддамс положила последние стебли на две могилы. Осторожно присела на землю у их ног. «Я последняя из нашей ветви, я знаю. Обещаю: это ненадолго». Вензди подняла голову, посмотрела за плечо: там, у ворот кладбища, ее ждал Лукас Адамс – муж и почти однофамилец, не возражавший против второй «д» в своей фамилии.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>